I'll be what you need
by emerald dazzle
Summary: blaine is having some trouble keeping his feelings at bay and does some thinking over what he'd be to make sam happy.


**I'll be what you need**

**A/N: hello all you beautiful people of the internet! I would like to apologise for the OCCness in this story, I will get better at it. And this is my first story… ever so I would really appreciate you telling me what you think about it. Please if I've made any mistakes or you feel like there is anything I can do better, feel free to let me know because I need some constructive criticism to grow as a writer. I hope you like it! xx**

Beautiful. That was the first word that popped into Blaine's head whenever he saw Sam. It was like a drug really. First you take a little dose, then a few more then and again… and before you know it, your life is ruined. He loved the fact that Sam was beautiful on the inside and out. He was caring, affectionate, sassy at times and overall the best friend ever. And Blaine didn't want to ruin that just for the sake of a silly, pointless, painful crush.

It wasn't after he had actually had the guts to sing the Phil Collins song that he realised how much more than a crush it was. Subtlety was something he was usually quite good at but when it came to Sam, even the art of even breathing was foreign to him.

The day Sam found out was the happiest yet most miserable day ever. He was overwhelmed at the fact that Sam was so calm about it; he really was the best friend ever. But at the same time it hurt him because he knew that Sam wasn't gay and he knew he had no chance.

He would be, would do anything for Sam. He would be a brother, a friend, a lover, anything Sam needed, and he would be.

And so life continued as normal, Sam hadn't changed around him. He was still the same. He still gave the best hugs, the best advice and didn't once make Blaine feel awkward in his presence.

Blaine of course, was falling even more in love with him by the minute. At first it was an innocent obsession. He would hang on to Sam's every word, give him whatever he needed, stare wistfully at him on several occasions but, as his love grew (by this point he was certain it was love) so did his passion.

He started to dream of him every night. And every morning he would awaken with either his trousers feeling very tight on him or in a sticky and highly embarrassing situation. As he took showers, images of Sam would float across his closed eyes. Sam naked with a naughty and highly arousing smirk on his face. Sam with his teeth gnawing at his lips, pupils blown so wide you could only see an outline of blue. Sam with his bottom in the air, tempting Blaine, making him shudder… and with a soft growl of want Blaine would let go and sink to the wet floor, water making his hair stick limply to his damp face.

And every day, Blaine would fantasise about him. Think of all the things they could have done together. He took every opportunity he had to gaze at him. He was perfect, he had his imperfections but to Blaine that's what made him so perfect.

Blaine never really felt the need to tell anyone else about his crush, he just assumed that everyone already knew. He figured he was getting more obvious by the day so it was quite pointless. They all seemed fine with it and even if they weren't he really didn't give a damn.

Months later, he lay on Blaine's bed trying to figure out a near impossible algebra problem. He chewed on his pen and with his brow furrowed and his lips in a small pout at the unfairness of all this work, he looked so adorable Blaine felt a sudden desire to push him against a wall and do such unspeakable to him, he was shocked by it. It came so suddenly Blaine gasped in surprise. Luckily, Sam was too concentrated to hear a thing.

After that there were incidents of the same nature on almost a daily basis. It had become so bad; Blaine had on quite a few occasions been forced to head into a bathroom stall and take care of his little 'problem.'

The day Blaine finally lost control was one he regretted yet savoured in his heart.

He had been hanging out with Sam all day and they had decided to drop by at his house for a little while. They were in the kitchen and slowly Blaine was losing his grip on his composure. It was little things, like Sam bending over slowly to get a bowl for some snacks. Sam reaching up for a glass and revealing a sliver of tanned, golden skin. Sam singing along to the radio and dancing in the most teasing manner. Sam just being Sam, his Sam, his love, his everything. Sam belonged to him and nobody else. No one else was allowed to touch him, nobody should even think of trying to take him away. His Sam, his Sam.

And suddenly his Sam was under him frozen in shock. His petal soft lips parted in surprise and gave Blaine the opportunity to slip his tongue into that warm, sweet mouth. He had one hand in Sam's hair and another on his waist.

And suddenly, he was responding. He gave a soft whine and began writhing with pleasure. His lips started moving with Blaine's and his mouth surrendered to Blaine's tongue. He started to softly buck his hips upwards and let out a moan when he felt Blaine's steel like hardness grind back.

Blaine, having lost all control, pulled at Sam's hair rather roughly when he felt his hardness against him. To his surprise Sam let out a loud mewl followed by a deep guttural moan. As it would seem, he had a thing for rough play.

Blaine tugged at Sam's hair again, and again and slowly made Sam wild. His hands ran up and down Blaine's oddly shirtless torso and long legs wrapped around Blaine's waist. His breathing became inconsistent and his face had turned an alarming shade of red. His muscles twitched and every breath was accompanied with a moan. Finally, with a silent scream of pleasure, he came so violently that Blaine, who was still grinding against him, ceased his actions to watch the glorious sight of his Sam's face contorted into a mask of pure bliss.

After that, it had most likely dawned onto Sam what he had just done and with teary and confused downcast eyes, he made his way to Blaine's room, picked up his jersey and with a quick and tense hug, left.

It took Blaine weeks to forgive himself for what he had done. Admittedly, he had savoured every second of it but regretted that it had had to affect their friendship.

Sam was still Sam, still caring, still affectionate, but now confused. He had told Blaine that he didn't know what he wanted anymore. Blaine had understood.

Sam had told him to be patient with him; that he was trying to figure a few things out. But Blaine knew that no matter what happened, he'd always have him. Be it as a brother, a friend or a lover.

But for now what Sam needed was a friend, and that was what Blaine planned to be… no matter what.


End file.
